


Lagu Malamku

by Jogag_Busang



Series: ROSE: Puisi 2013 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Di malam yang sunyi, aku ingin bernyanyi.





	Lagu Malamku

_Senandung dentingan halus memainkan kisah_

_Satu lembah ke lembah lain terus bergulir_

_Hitam putih memanjang seakan tanpa pisah_

_Memberi nyawa kian tambah mengalir_

_Menyisakan lirik-lirik bersandiwara_

_Menyisakan bait-bait mengurangi lara_

_Menyisakan melodi indah di hati_

_Masih menyisakan sejuta impian_

_Lagu malamku_

_Tak lagi berpola lama_

_Bersajak sebebasnya_

_Dengan tekanan yang sederhana_

_Atau petikan senar biasa_

_Dan dengarkan mereka berkata_

_"Aku ingin menghibur lewat nada ini dan tertawa untukmu_

_Aku ingin menghapus luka lewat lagu ini dan tersenyum untukmu"_

_Letak, letakkan tanganmu_

_untuk menutupi masalah, lalu hilang_

_Tegak, tegakkan tubuhmu_

_untuk menghadapi persoalan, lalu hilang_

_Dalam lagu malamku, aku bercerita_

_Tentang sepotong langit di waktu kelam_

_Kemudian kuucapkan,_ "Selamat malam"

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 23 November 2013. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
